


a note away

by axoctic



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Veterinary Clinic, but not really, vet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axoctic/pseuds/axoctic
Summary: yeonjun finally opens up his own veterinary clinic after years of working hard in vet school, but a week passes by and it seems like someone else had gotten the same idea of opening up their own clinic on crown street too, and right across from yeonjuns. That embarks the beginning of their small rivalry; except what yeonjun doesn't know is that the clinic opposite his had a completely different clientele.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63
Collections: TXT Secret Santa Fic Fest 2020





	a note away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loaf (rkivedmemories)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkivedmemories/gifts).



> #9 YEONBIN: Vet au where Soobin and Yeonjun's clinics are across each other, and they're "rivals"
> 
> I really wish I could've written more for this prompt but time management was a little hard, nevertheless I tried my best and I hope the recipient enjoys it !! happy holidays <3

Yeonjun wasn’t mad- he absolutely was not angry. He hasn’t just spent the past hour ranting to his best friend about how _unfair_ this all was. Eyebrows furrowed and cute lips in a full pout. No. Yeonjun was fine- perfectly happy, after all, a little rivalry never hurt anyone… right?

Wrong.

Yeonjun was currently stomping his way over across the street, his ranting had only worked to rile him up even more, igniting a small flame into a full-on fire, and so ignoring his friend's protests and better judgment, Yeonjun roughly pushed the opposing stores' door open with a loud bang.

“ oh my god I am so sorry- I didn’t mean to push it that hard- wait- _No, I’m not sorry_ ” shaking his head, Yeonjun remembered exactly why he had come here in the first place as he looked straight at the unaware man who was now frozen in place, Clipboard in hand.

“How _dare_ you open up a clinic right across from mine, you’re mocking me aren’t you? You think it’s funny? Couldn’t have chosen any place except right across my own clinic? Besides what type of name is magika care? What... you think your skills are so good that they could be considered magical? Is that your marketing game to beat me?” walking over to the startled man who was completely taken by surprise at the other's entrance, Yeonjun softly poked soobins chest before declaring war.

Looking around he saw a nameplate on a table near him… Choi Soobin? This stranger was going to copy his family name as well? perhaps Yeonjun was being a little bit overdramatic with that one, after all, he’s aware that Choi is a common family name, but rationale couldn’t stop him now.

“I won’t lose to you yknow… pftt you really think you can beat _the_ Choi Yeonjun? Number one in all of his classes? Top student at veterinary school?” scoffing to himself before dramatically turning around and walking out the door, yeonjuns final words were “I’d like to see you try” middle fingers out as icing on the cake.

Soobin laughed, a genuine full-body laugh once the other had left the clinic. He had barely gotten a name to the angry cat-like face before his claws were drawn out and Soobin was getting attacked. Who was this odd human and why was he so cutely aggressive? Soobin hasn’t even set up shop yet- he had only gotten the clinics ‘magika care’ sign put up this morning and yet he has already made an enemy that was promising to put him out of business soon enough

With a small amused and perhaps a little confused smile on his face, Soobin continued to set up his clinic, it seemed like things were about to become very interesting for him... if the glare he could feel all the way from across the other side of the street was anything to go by. Turning to face the glass and what seems to be a flushing face having been caught glaring from across the street, Soobin smiled at the funny stranger and waved... only to get Yeonjun sticking his tongue out at him in return... cute. 

* * *

“look at him, smiling with that horribly handsome face, walking around with his tall disgustingly attractive build, not a care in the world, what I would do to be able to punch that annoyingly cute face of his” Yeonjun muttered whilst setting up the room for his next appointment, regret coming in full force for making glass the main theme of his fine establishment.

at first, he thought that it would make things brighter- homier- more of an open space to make the clinic look more inviting and comfortable while keeping a modern sophisticated look at the same time, if only he had known that this choice would mean seeing the face of a literal devil every morning of every day.

Maybe he should invest in some curtains… it would ruin the overall look he was going for but anything’s better than seeing that man every morning…

It had actually been a few months since both of their clinics opened and have been underway. What Yeonjun didn’t understand was why that man only seemed to have 2 or 3 clients per day… it doesn’t look like his clinics doing all too well… but why was he always so cheery and happy? Smiling whenever Yeonjun just happened to be looking at him…you’d think that someone’s newly started business doing that bad would make a man a little less upbeat… not to mention his weird reactions…

What was the deal with him? Winking whenever Yeonjun glared at him, was he slow? Did he not understand that they were enemies? That they were fated rivals- to forever be at the opposite of ends, the worlds chose this when the man decided to open his own clinic across from yeonjuns…did he not make himself clear when he declared this the other day?? Does the man need another reminder? Or is he doing this just to annoy him…to get a rise out of him… it seems like something that devilish man would think of.

Yeonjun was snapped out of his thoughts with the sound of laughter, beomgyu his assistant and best-friend had been in the room helping the other get ready and overheard the muttering

“you know jun... I don’t think hate is the right word for what you’re feeling towards that man, what did you just say..? Handsome face? Attractive build? Are you sure you actually _hate_ the dude?”

Yeonjun was flabbergasted. Dumfounded- completely and utterly bewildered. How could beomgyu even _utter_ those words, let alone insinuate that he could be feeling something more for his nemesis…something other than hate… _disgusting_ …what a horrid thing to say, the thought alone made his body shudder.

Sure the man was objectively attractive.. with his cute bunny smile and fluffy hair that was always a little bit messy.. what Yeonjun would do to just comb his fingers through and fix it up a bit, maybe even give the man some colored scrubs instead of the boring black he always seemed to be dressed in.

Wait. No. no. Yeonjun wants nothing to do with that man. Enemies. They’re enemies and he would love nothing more than for the other man to disappear….right?

“How _dare_ you say that, of course, I hate him… what else could this be, huh?” Yeonjuns cheeks reddened, angry little pout out once again. He was so sure that what he felt was hatred… anything else would be impossible.

Did he really have to prove it?

mere seconds pass before he looks at beomgyu, smile wide with an ‘I just got a great idea’ glint in his eyes.

“Jun... Whatever you’re about to do – don’t.”

However once again, Yeonjun proceeded to ignore his best-friends protests, taking out his phone and making a quick call with a proud little smirk on his face.

* * *

Soobins day was going horribly, he woke up late, barely had enough time to get ready; having to hastily take a 3-minute shower- he quickly threw on his usual black scrubs, wet hair framing his face as he quickly got into his car. He didn’t even have time to stop by barns café and get his usual breakfast…and so one could say he was a little bit grumpy that morning.

However, he did manage to arrive in time for today’s appointment, he was able to set everything up and was ready for the operation; a small rika was due for surgery, the injured spirit somehow got itself into a fight with a nismyt, who decided to take a large bite out of its wings- consuming the rikas energy and leaving them for dead really.

The rika was extremely lucky to have been found by its partner when it did, otherwise Soobin would have had to remove the wings as a whole, the little electric energy that was circulating its body would have left and Soobin would’ve had nothing to work with- but thankfully that didn’t happen.

Instead, Soobin was able to salvage what was left of the wings without damaging the remaining branching nerves. He scheduled the rika for a follow up where he would try a new method of treatment. It would be a mix of neuroscience and spirit energy- a new implantation that would hopefully end up in the regrowth of what was damaged.

He let out a deep breath now that he’s finally alone and can relax when suddenly the clinic doorbell buzzed, Soobin reluctantly got up to see who had interrupted his little break time but all he saw through the monitor was a man with a carry bag that had “just like grandma used to make” In big bold letters.

Soobin doesn’t remember ordering anything, which is why he was a little surprised to see the man ringing the clinics' buzzer however he still let him in and so the man walked up to the reception desk where Soobin was sat.

“hate to say it but I didn’t order a drink...I think you’ve got the wrong address buddy”

The delivery man looked extremely bored as well as tired and so he sighed

“Listen, man, you’re magika care, right? Choi Soobin?” Soobin nodded and so the man rummaged through his carry bag setting down a drink and muffin onto the counter.

“someone probably ordered it for you, either way, my job was to deliver this to a Choi Soobin so I’m off, enjoy the free food dude” and so he left Soobin alone with what seems to be a caramel Frappuccino and raspberry muffin. Odd, it's what he always picked up for breakfast on his way to work.

Deciding to just go with it, Afterall Soobin was hungry; having missed breakfast and all so he just mentally thanked whoever decided to be a doll and make his horrible morning somewhat more tolerable before he picked up the cold drink and took a sip, however just as the sweet taste of caramel managed to grace him, Soobin noticed a note written on the side of the cup… it looks like someone paid a little extra for a special added message. 

‘this is just a reminder that we’re enemies so stop smiling at me!!! I hate you and my business is doing far better than yours, I don’t see many patients coming in for appointments >: ) – love, the owner of the better pet clinic on crown street ♡’

It made him chuckle, he wasn’t really expecting this and honestly, Soobin finds the whole situation quite amusing, especially the little angry face drawn in. Not to mention the added heart at the end, imagining how Yeonjun probably requested them to be written in really added to soobins amusement- it’s cute…almost as cute as the angry cat man himself.

See soobins not dumb, He does understand why Yeonjun would see him as a business rival, he can imagine how frustrating it would feel but in the end, Soobin definitely wasn’t stealing any cliental from the other boy however he can’t expect Yeonjun to know that much… After all, humans can’t see past the glamour surrounding the clinic.

He in simple terms is what one would call a magical creature specialist, he went through vet school;; but for a completely different set type of animals.

Soobin comes from a long line of specialists… so really it's in his blood- his one true purpose or that’s what he’s been told his entire life.

Don’t get him wrong though, he definitely loves his job but sometimes he just feels like he’s living out a set plan rather than his own life however that didn’t really take away from how much he enjoyed it, finding new ways of helping creatures in need, thinking up solutions that otherwise wouldn’t have crossed anyone else’s mind is what one could say soobins special little superpower was and it gave him a satisfaction unlike anything else so it truly did make him a perfect fit for the job and he did love it…it was just hard at times…brains do that- they get a little muddy and overthink their own existence. Would he have loved it if not for the fact that it's all he’s ever known?

See what people didn’t actually know about was the amount of effort and time that went into being a specialist… it’s not like he could just fix these broken creatures with a snap of his fingers and a little Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.

No. he had to study hours upon hours, attend a school to learn what the correct amount of each substance would be, after all, there was a very fine line between therapeutic drugs and what would become a toxin.

he had to learn the anatomy of all the different types of familiars and spirit creatures so that he would be able to lessen their pain and not cause them even more harm. It wasn’t easy but it was worth it in the end, there’s also the fact that his studies started way earlier than anyone else, so it really wasn’t a lie when he said this has been his whole life, the son of the great Dulcis. His dad had started his training as soon as Soobin was able to speak, other children we’re differentiating between red and blue, whereas he was learning about the different types of spirit bonds, and they were to this day Soobins favorite part about being a specialist, that once he helped the creatures, they always formed a bond with him, they didn’t have to but they always chose to out of gratitude.

Bonds were no simple feat, there were many different types of bonds but even the small ones he was granted made Soobin feel great. The way the creatures trusted him enough to showcase their vulnerable emotions inside, bonds made the spirits susceptible to one's suggestions, but they also allowed you to feel things otherwise not comprehendible. The warmth…the way it felt like you were one for a small moment..it was great, and it definitely aided in soobins understanding of the spirits in turn making him that much better at his job, Soobin wasn’t becoming a well-known name in the magik world for nothing.

If anyone were to ask, Soobin would say that magic was way more of a science rather than what the mortal world has made it out to be… then again one would need ‘powers’ to be able to do what he does, they however just call it being in harmony with the worlds many states of being. Their people were blessed from the start of existence, they were always around and have always had a strong connection with spirit energy, able to see and be one with them. In turn, they also had the job of caring for them, for one does not take without giving. It was their main principle.

But of course, the man across the street didn’t know any of this, he just thought of Soobin as someone who lacked common sense, no decency, a man worth hating…but did he really hate Soobin?

Just how Soobin wasn’t dumb, he wasn’t oblivious either. He saw the way the other looked at him and although there might be some frustration in that gaze, that definitely wasn’t all there was to it.

however, Soobin was a fan of games and it wouldn’t be so bad to play along with this one, a little fun never hurt anyone.. did it?

And so having made that conscious decision, he too made a phone call but instead of a breakfast order, Soobin went for a nice lunch… wouldn’t want to get accused of copying the other boy again.

Satisfied with what he’s done, Soobin munched on the sweet raspberry muffin whilst taking little sips of the now not so cold drink, imagining what type of expression Yeonjun would make once he sees soobins special message… would he flush as he always seems to do? Would he stomp over to see Soobin once again? laughing to himself Soobin knew the answer to that question

Finishing up the last of the delicious raspberry muffin Soobin definitely didn’t find himself awaiting the other man’s reply and he was definitely _not_ looking forward to seeing his cute face up close once again.

* * *

Some may say that Yeonjun is a little bit dramatic. Ever since he was a kid that was a constant word thrown at him “stop being such a drama queen” “it’s not that serious ..why are you reacting so emotionally... you’re really crying right now?” see Yeonjun wouldn’t exactly call himself dramatic, he just gets lost in the whirlwind of emotions at times, everyone does that right?

It’s not his fault that even the smallest of things garner a reaction out of him. It’s as if his cup of emotions was always full and any new stimulant, whether it be a drop of water or a bucket load, both will make the cup overflow and he finds himself a little worked up…he finds himself feeling too much that maybe he doesn’t always make the best of decisions.

So really, nothing could’ve prevented him from stomping all the way back to the clinic across the street. Unlike his first time here, Yeonjun couldn’t just slam the door open, there was a buzzer, he had to be let in. so much for the surprise factor he was counting on. _Why did it have a buzzer anyway? it’s a clinic, not a secret agent center_ was the thought running through yeonjuns mind as he pressed on the button. It only took him pressing it once before he heard a click and was able to go in through the door.

Walking in he saw a very proud of himself Soobin sat at what seems to be the reception desk, head leaning against his propped-up hands, it almost seemed like he was expecting Yeonjun to be here, that he was waiting for him. Was he really that predictable? Either way that god-awful beautiful smile of his was more than just annoying Yeonjun right now.

“What is this supposed to mean?” Yeonjun said with a slightly frustrated undertone, hand waving a small neatly written note

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” again with that confident Esque smile

Yeonjun simply cleared his throat before reading the little note out loud

“ I’m very flattered that you seem to be paying so much attention to how well my business is doing, you seem quite interested in me however I don’t think you should be worrying about my finances, they’re doing more than great. In fact, if you’d like, I’d love to give you a tip or two…stop by any time, love, the better Choi ♡”

Before Yeonjun had a chance to voice his complaints about the note, Soobin was already speaking

“Oh?... I see you’ve decided to take me up on that offer then? Realized that you did need the extra help?“

A little flustered at the obviously wrong statement, yeonjuns annoyance only increased, this man was extremely infuriating… and he knew it as well… his cheeky smile on full display exposing his devilish ways.

And even though Yeonjun was expecting a reply like that, it did take him a little bit by surprise, the complete _audacity_ that Soobin had…

“it’s cute that you think you could give me business tips when yours is barely holding up, did you really have to lie just to try and get me to come see you? it seems like little soob is projecting his interest on to someone else”

Walking closer to Yeonjun, soobins' taller stature stood close enough to see the little sparkles on the others' eyelids, it's odd that he hasn’t noticed them before... but what a cute touch they were, maybe he should try it out sometime, better yet If he had Yeonjun do it for him…someday.

“aww you’re so adorable…you think I’d ever have to lie to try and get you to come see me? But yknow what, since you’re so curious about how my business is going…meet me Friday night after you close up shop… let’s compare stats'' Soobin said with serious eyes and a teasing smile, hand out to seal the deal.

honestly, Soobin was enjoying this far more than he was ever willing to admit. He’s been without another person’s company for a while now, having been so focused on his studies and perfecting his profession that what little relationships he had with other people all seemed to fade away except for his childhood best friend hueningkai but they haven’t seen each other in a few months, so you could say he was feeling lonely and Yeonjun just happened to be a very interesting person that managed to capture soobins attention fully… enemies huh? It was a role that Soobin was more than willing to play if it meant being in the presence of Yeonjun for a little while longer.

Yeonjun was… surprised, to say the least. If he was expecting anything out of stomping his way over to soobins clinic, it was definitely not to come out of it with plans Friday night.

It didn’t make sense to him as to why they’d have to go out for dinner just to compare their statistics over the past month… but Yeonjun wasn’t about to decline. That would make him look like a loser, as if he were scared or something and Yeonjun was definitely not scared. He’s sure that he’s the more successful one out of the two of them and so with his mind made up, Yeonjun took soobins rough broad hand into his own slender one and shook it hard once.

“I look forward to seeing you admit defeat Friday night”

“so it’s a date” Yeonjun visibly faltered at that but before he said anything Soobin continued “I mean a set date of course, not a date date, don’t worry I haven’t forgotten that we hate each other”

Yeonjun thinks that Soobin definitely did that on purpose, no, he knows that Soobin said that on purpose… the glint in his eyes exposing him and his evil methods.

And so deciding to leave without another word, Yeonjun turned around and left the same way he did the first time he came in… flipping Soobin off before exiting the door, hearing a cute soft laugh behind him.

Walking inside his own clinic, Yeonjun was a little bit dazed, he would never say it out loud, but he was thinking about how warm Soobins hands felt in his own. Yeonjun was never the best at time management so perhaps he too had sacrificed a lot of his own social life, regardless.. those hands seemed to fit a little too perfectly in his own…he wanted to hold-

Beomgyu’s fingers snapping repeatedly managed to bring Yeonjun out of his “ _embarrassing_ ” thoughts

“Hello? What happened over there.. you okay? You seem a little bit out of it”

Embarrassed to have even been thinking about soobins hands let alone lost in thought about him, Yeonjun shook his head in an up and down motion, signaling that he was completely fine, cheeks reddening meant nothing. Nothing at all. He was alright.

“Jun?”

Unable to just keep it inside, confident façade gone Yeonjun blurted out “I think I might have to cancel our usual Friday movie night- I have dinner plans”

And with those words out in the world, beomgyu burst out laughing. Finding the situation completely hilarious, he tried to reply but every time he tried to say a word, he’d look at yeonjuns very obviously flushing face and burst out in even more laughs before the second letter could be uttered out

Calming himself down he finally managed to say “ so a date hmm … as enemies? Are you going to give him the evil eye the whole time? Steal his food and tell him how much you hated spending time with him before agreeing to do it all over again?”

Yeonjun felt speechless at the implications beomgyu’s words held, he never said anything about a date, of all people why would he go on a date with Soobin. No. this is a formal dinner outing where they would just present their monthly reports and see who’s doing the better job of running their business. Soobin didn’t even like him…this is strictly rival things, of course, beomgyu wouldn’t understand.

“omg shuttup, of course not- no one said anything about a date, this is just… a formal business rivals meeting, that’s all”

Getting up to pat Yeonjun on the shoulder, beomgyu let out another small laugh before replying

“right…of course it is, how could I have misunderstood… My bad. It’s definitely _not_ a date ”

Walking towards the operation room and past Yeonjun, beomgyu called out “well since we got that cleared up, stop thinking about your boyfriend and get up, I need help preparing the room for the next client”

The next hour was spent with yeonjuns constant denying of that disgusting statement.. because he didn’t even like Soobin, they would never be boyfriends, not a chance. The universe would have to create another moon before he was to even think about dating that horrid man. Of course, that didn’t deter beomgyu from his teasing… his only reply was “ if you didn’t feel anything then why are you so bothered and trying so hard to deny it” … which of course only worked to frustrate Yeonjun even more.

* * *

It was around 9 pm when soobins final appointment of the day was over. It bothered him at times that he was only able to take in around 3-5 patients a day, two max if they were serious operations but It’s not because he didn’t have the time to accept more clients, it was more so that he didn’t have the power or well the energy to withstand any more than he already takes in. truth is that these operations take a lot of power as well as time, way more than what the human world sees since it seems like only an hour or so to them. Once inside the operation room, Soobin and the wounded familiar are in what one would call a private dream world dimension, an extension of the world they live in, sort of like an in-between realm of reality and where the soul world connects and so the room becomes isolated from the human realm and in the rooms original place becomes a space where time moves differently, a safe space where he can connect to the familiars' spirit energy fully, a place where he is free to move and work about however he wants.

This is why he can’t do many operations at once as this place takes a lot of energy out of him. The more he uses it the better he’s able to hold it which is why he has been taking in more patients these days. Soobin hopes to be able to reach a point where he can hold it indefinitely but that’s only ever been accomplished by a couple of people….his dad included so it’s safe to say that Soobin feels a lot of expectations on him, the son of Dulcis, the son who was born into this world to do great things.

Clinic empty once again after the client had left, Soobin walked into his office and over to his newly installed black mini-fridge. Taking out a bottle of water, he felt the cold refreshing taste of lemon run down his throat, hydration was very important for regaining one's energy and Soobin was in dire need of some energy restoration.

He was hungry and was about to reach for a snack but remembered the dinner plans he had later on tonight and so he refrained… it would be rude to ruin his appetite before a meal so with his resolve made up (even though tummy rumbling could be heard from across the room) he made his way over to a very colorful ( _it was also black_ ) locker in his office.

Since a lot of Soobins days were spent at the clinic, from researching in his free time to actually holding operations, he had thought that it would be a good idea to get himself a nice locker to keep his personal belongings safe but really it just ended up enabling him spending even more time working at the clinic ….it didn’t bother him though, not like he had anyone waiting for him at home. No warm smile to look forward to after a long day at work.

That’s beside the point though because today the locker was filled with things other than the mess that was usually piled up, instead it had a special outfit stored inside. Truth be told, Soobin was very excited. He hadn’t been in the presence of anyone else outside of work-related things in a long time, not that this wasn’t work-related of course. He shouldn’t get ahead of himself, not yet at least. 

Looking down at his silver watch, Soobin noticed the time and quickly changed out of his scrubs and put on black dress shoes instead of the Nikes he was sporting. Running his hands through his hair a couple of times before looking at his reflection, he nodded at himself.

Soobin thought that he cleaned up quite nice, he was a very good looking man and knew it well so he was very confident as he walked out of the clinic with his phone and wallet in the back pockets- oh right and he didn’t forget to bring the printed bank statements for this month either. He was having dinner to prove a point, after all, nothing else. He didn’t have anything special planned…the extra effort put in was out of respect towards a rival, he had great manners, his parents brought him up well after all.

Walking towards the electric door of the store across the street they automatically slid open but Soobin heard no one talking inside… and peeking through the glass walls it looked like there was no one in the clinic, not in the reception area or examination rooms, that was until Soobin noticed that the operation room was the only one without glass doors and so he assumed that Yeonjun was probably finishing up with a late patient or something. Sighing he decided to just sit himself down on one of the many available chairs in the reception area while he waited for Yeonjun to come out of the operation room.

However, It didn’t take long before soobins eyelids started feeling heavier as they slowly fell close and he drifted off to sleep. The fatigue hit him all at once and his body couldn’t resist wandering off into its quiet place so that it could rest for a while…regain all the lost energy.

To say Yeonjun was surprised to see a giant laying down in a scrunched-up ball position (which looked to be very uncomfortable) across two reception chairs right as he walked out of a tiring operation would be a slight understatement. The reason being is that he had gotten a last-minute emergency, completely forgot about Soobin and the dinner plans in the process. A small one-year-old Labrador ran across the street to fetch something its young owner threw but ended up getting run over in the process. Poor thing was unresponsive for a few minutes and was bleeding out when its owners heard the screaming and rushed over to see what had happened. They immediately called Yeonjun and brought the young pup over to the clinic so that he could get straight to work. The little boy had quite a bit of internal bleeding and 2 broken bones but luckily they were able to stabilize his state and he was no longer in immediate danger. He did however need to stay overnight for a few days just so that they could make sure his condition was healthy and stable enough to go back home.

With this whole fuss, it completely slipped yeonjuns mind that he had plans so he felt a little guilty seeing Soobin dressed in a blue suit while he was very obviously late and dressed in messy lavender scrubs.

Looking down at the sleeping man, Yeonjun couldn’t help but think that the suit looked sharp and very well fitted, it surprised him to see Soobin in something other than black and boy did it make him look extremely handsome, blue was definitely his color. Yeonjun wondered if he could somehow get the other to wear even more colors, pink seems like it would complement him very well… this thought train confused Yeonjun a bit and he dismissively shook his head, back to the matter at hand, this was an enemy outing- why was Soobin dressed so well and formal for, it almost actually made it seem like a…like a… **not enemies meeting**. (date)

Looks like Yeonjun forgot about beomgyu’s presence too because he wasn’t the only one witnessing how good Soobin looked in a suit.

“a man waiting for you whilst dressed in an expensive suit… yeah this is totally _not_ a date” beomgyu whispered into yeonjuns ear.

Yeonjun turned around about to bite beomgyu’s head off but the other already had his coat in hand and was at the door about to leave.

Winking Yeonjun goodbye, beomgyu bid him farewell with a simple “have fun”

And so there he was. Alone in an empty clinic with a sleeping giant, looking at his wristwatch Yeonjun noticed that it was far later than what he had assumed, 12 am huh.. how long has Soobin been waiting for? He hopes it wasn’t for too long… Shaking his head, he went into his own office and brought out a throw blanket that he used whenever he wanted to sneak in some naps. It was his absolute favorite, yeonjuns grandmother had gifted it to him when he first came to her with news of getting accepted into veterinary school, it’s a precious gift that he cherished.

Don’t get him wrong though…He wasn’t covering Soobin because he liked him or anything, Yeonjun just felt bad that he’d left him waiting for hours and in an uncomfortable state too, Yeonjun did have a heart- he wasn’t _evil_ and so he covered Soobin with the soft blanket before he walked over to his phone. He was pretty sure that Soobin hasn’t had anything to eat since they were supposed to go out for dinner together but it was way too late to go now and so he decided that they’d just order some take-out to eat.

His favorite. Gadu gadu- Malaysian cuisine was one of the many things that Yeonjun enjoyed eating.

It didn’t take long before the post-mates was at his clinics' door, the delicious smell telling him that the food was here before the post mates could speak

“date night gone wrong?” the stranger asked as he gave Yeonjun the orders in exchange for a hundred-dollar bill.

“wha- no-no…never- it’s not like that haha,” Yeonjun said defensively with the usual flush creeping up. What’s with everyone thinking they’re dating today? They didn’t have that new couple glow to them did they, to be fair though it did look like Yeonjun had an extra-long shift with him still in his lavender scrubs and soob asleep with a suit on but still…

“oh right, sorry man, my bad “ the stranger left as quickly as he had arrived, perhaps a little embarrassed at the assumption and so it was just Yeonjun, a large amount of food, and a sleeping Soobin. Or so he had thought.

“you didn’t have to sound so defensive about it, what’s so bad about dating me hmm?” a sleepy Soobin said as he sat upright, cross-legged and of course with a cute pout on his bunny-like face.

“oh I don’t know there’s the fact that we’re _enemies_ and that I despise you, nothing personal against you though” this didn’t deter Soobin…In fact it just egged him on

“ mhmm… the blanket and hot food say otherwise…don’t know if I believe you when you say that anymore”

Yeonjun ignored him. He completely disregarded that statement, as if it were never said. Instead, he just took out the boxes of food and sure he ordered a lot, but they’re two grown men and Yeonjun liked to eat. Simple

And so he just ushered at the food put out on his office desk and started eating, and he would’ve continued eating if Soobin had not interrupted him.

“Just admit it, you have a crush on me don’t you?” Yeonjun choked. Coughing a couple of times before he reached out and grabbed the bottle of water that Soobin hurriedly handed over to him. Yeonjun wasn’t expecting Soobin to be so...shameless and so he gulped down the water in silence before retorting back

“if anything, you would be the one with a crush on me. Inviting me out to dinner just to compare monthly statistics and in a whole ass fancy suit? Yeah seems like you’re projecting your feelings onto me sweetheart”

Yeonjun didn't hear an instant reply, instead the office was silent for a few minutes and so he stopped eating before looking up to see that Soobin was already staring right at him 

“What?” Yeonjun asked, a little uncomfortable at the sudden silence. 

“ and if I did like you? What would you say then hmm?” 

The question threw Yeonjun off guard. He wasn't expecting it, Soobin didn't actually like him…right? They were rivals, this was probably another ruse to make him embarrassed... A joke, it had to be. Soobin having a crush on him was impossible, it wouldn’t make sense.

“Well id tell you that the world had to grow another moon before I believed you” 

Soobin smiled.. A very big smile and honestly it was creeping Yeonjun out a little bit, who responds to rejection with a smile? 

“Just give me a minute” was all Soobin said before leaving the room. 

This man was odd. Extremely odd, what was he doing, what game was he playing at? Was he already planning something else to get back at Yeonjun with?

Around 10 minutes of silence passed with Yeonjun just munching on the very delicious food before he was called to come outside the clinic

“I’m going to cover your eyes, okay? ” was the heads up Yeonjun heard before hands were on his face

“what’re you doing? What’s going on?”

“nothing serious” was the reply he got and Yeonjun didn’t like it, he was about to swat off soobins hands off of him but before he could they were removed, and as he fluttered his eyes open, Yeonjun gasped very loudly.

What he saw was...something he had never expected to see in a million lifetimes.

Besides the normal grey moon that lit up the sky every night ...a lavender one sat beside it, shining even brighter…. As if it had always been there just sparkling with its magnificent color

“How.. how'd you do that? Is it a projected image..that can’t be real”

Soobin couldn't exactly tell him how there were benefits to being bonded to the moon fae that he had helped before, how all he did was ask them to reveal one of the many moons present in this universe to Yeonjun, the fae had given him permission and the power to be able to see it, for a short while of course. Instead, Soobin decided to end the night with one sentence… as there was too much to explain and he had too little energy, they could talk later, besides, a little mystery for one night wouldn't hurt Yeonjun. 

“I'll tell you all about it tomorrow on our first date… or well first proper date, this one doesn’t count. Goodnight Jun” and he was gone, leaving a confused Yeonjun standing under the pretty illuminating night light.

Yeonjun didn’t know how exactly to comprehend what had just happened, or how he felt about it but as he walked back inside the clinic and into his office he noticed a note with a stapled piece of paper attached to it, left on the chair that Soobin was previously sat on

‘I couldn’t just end the night without winning so here’s all the proof you need that my clinic is doing better than yours, love, the man you noticed enough to memorize his usual breakfast order ♡’, stapled behind the note were the bank statements…and boy was Soobin making far more than Yeonjun had previously assumed.

Yeonjun admits defeat, He had lost. A complete and utter loss, but maybe not so much because what no one saw was Yeonjun in his office with a huge smile on his face and reddening cheeks whilst reading that note. sure he was a little bit confused and scared of the unknown, but He was also curious and excited, he was excited for what the future held and for getting back at Soobin. He might’ve lost today but he was sure to beat Soobin in future bets, maybe they could go to an arcade, Yeonjun was a master at games, he would definitely beat Soobin there. 

This time he accepted the train of thought… Yeonjun wasn’t completely oblivious to how he felt, he knew that he had used the rivals' thing as a way to hide from his own feelings, a way to ignore them and pretend they never existed, because it scared him. As emotional as people thought he was, emotions and especially intimacy, they weren’t easy for him to accept. Most of the time, the mere idea of them overwhelmed him and he’d rather just never face it but…it seems like he’s met a shameless match that had no problem in throwing the truth at his face in the most teasing and frustrating ways.

Getting off of his office chair, Yeonjun went to get his coat and as he stood by his clinics' door, he took one last long look at the colorful bright moon before he left for home, Yeonjun wondered what other secrets of the world he had yet to discover, he was looking forward to it, after all, fantasy books were one of his favorite genres to read and although he was still a little scared… he didn’t mind seeing where things would go if it was with the annoyingly cute man from across the street.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this fic and i hope you enjoyed it <3 feel free to tell me what you thought about it <33


End file.
